Surprise !
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: Un petit OS très court qui raconte une petite conversation entre une élève de première année et un portrait accroché sur le mur du bureau directorial...


_Hello!_

 _Voici un petit OS très court qui raconte une petite conversation entre une élève de première année et un portrait accroché sur le mur du bureau directorial..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Surprise !**

 _30 janvier 2011_

« Vous allez m'attendre ici, miss Newton ! Et, en attendant que je revienne, vous pourriez peut-être commencer à réfléchir un peu à votre comportement inacceptable en classe de botanique ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, qui était directrice de Poudlard depuis près de douze ans maintenant, furieuse.

\- Oui, professeur McGonagall », répondit une jeune élève de première année, à l'air contrit, tandis que la directrice la laissait seule dans le bureau circulaire avant de partir vivement vers la Tour d'Astronomie où Rusard lui avait dit que Peeves s'amusait à balancer des ballons pleins de peinture sur les élèves en contrebas.

Une fois que la vieille sorcière se fut éclipsée, la jeune fille sourit en relevant la tête, ses yeux pétillant de malice, et elle se mit à observer tous les tableaux qui étaient accrochés aux murs du bureau directorial.

« Puis-je vous aider, jeune fille ? demanda soudain un vieux sorcier aux longs cheveux blancs, avec une grande barbe argentée, et un regard bleu rieur cachée derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

\- Vous êtes le professeur Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea vivement la fillette en se rapprochant du cadre qui venait à l'instant d'engager la conversation avec elle.

\- En effet, miss, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. Pourrais-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Hope Newton, monsieur, répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Enchanté, miss Newton, la salua-t-il. Je ne vous ai jamais vue ici auparavant, mademoiselle, c'est donc que vous êtes une nouvelle élève et que vous avez dû être plutôt sage, du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui… ajouta-t-il gentiment.

\- En effet, professeur, je suis en première année et je n'avais encore jamais réussi à être suffisamment désobéissante pour pouvoir être envoyée ici », expliqua-t-elle avec un air satisfait.

Remarquant l'étrange satisfaction qu'elle éprouvait pour s'être fait envoyer dans le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore sourit, de plus en plus amusé et intrigué par cette petite fille qui semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'elle faisait et ce qu'elle voulait, et lui demanda :

« Et comment avez-vous donc _réussi_ à vous faire envoyer ici, miss Newton ?

\- J'ai "accidentellement" appelé le professeur Londubat _professeur Moudubulbe_ , monsieur, répondit-elle, sans aucune gêne et en se retenant même de rire, plutôt fière de son subtil jeu de mots.

\- Voilà qui n'est pas très gentil, miss, rétorqua Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard de reproche qui ne parvint pas à la décontenancer.

\- Ce nom lui va pourtant tellement mieux… » intervint brusquement un autre tableau, qui était placé tout près de celui de Dumbledore.

La petite fille tourna la tête vers lui et sourit plus largement encore en découvrant l'apparence du sorcier représenté dans la peinture qui venait de parler.

C'était un grand sorcier, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, à la peau d'un blanc cireux, avec un long nez crochu, tout de noir vêtu et qui avait l'air particulièrement cynique, sarcastique, méprisant, froid mais aussi extrêmement intelligent.

« Vous êtes le professeur Rogue ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie, en le pointant vivement du doigt.

\- Albus, pourquoi engagez-vous donc toujours la conversation avec ces stupides cornichons ? demanda Severus à Dumbledore en levant les yeux au ciel, sans même prendre la peine de répondre à la fillette.

\- Parce que j'ai rarement l'occasion de parler avec quelqu'un, Severus. Vous ne voulez jamais discuter avec moi. Vous allez même jusqu'à feindre que vous dormez, expliqua le vieillard, plaintif.

\- Vous bavassez toute la journée avec Minerva ! J'en ai des migraines depuis des années ! rétorqua-t-il, énervé. Et il y a tellement d'autres portraits que vous pouvez embêter que vous pouvez bien me laisser tranquille, non ? »

Puis, s'apercevant que la petite élève riait de leur querelle, Rogue se tourna vers elle et s'exclama avec colère :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de rire ainsi, petite sotte ? Vous devriez plutôt être morte de honte et baisser la tête de vous être fait envoyer chez la directrice ! Même si je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment cet empoté est devenu enseignant, il est et reste votre professeur et vous lui devez le respect, jeune fille ! Vos parents ne vous ont-ils donc rien appris ?

\- Si, monsieur, répondit-elle en souriant, heureuse qu'il s'adresse enfin à elle, même pour la gronder.

\- Et c'est ainsi que vous appliquez leur enseignement et que vous leur faites honneur, miss ? demanda-t-il en arquant l'un de ses sourcils noirs.

\- Je respecte les professeurs et je suis plutôt sage d'habitude, monsieur, mais je voulais venir ici.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Pourquoi, diable, vouliez-vous venir ici ?

\- Pour vous voir, répondit-elle simplement en l'observant de ses grands yeux brillant d'intelligence.

\- Me voir ? Me voir, moi ? Mais pourquoi ? questionna-t-il, incrédule.

\- Parce que, aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, monsieur. J'ai douze ans, déclara-t-elle, heureuse et satisfaite.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport, miss, soupira-t-il, exaspéré.

\- Je voulais juste voir mon vrai père pour mon anniversaire et discuter un peu avec lui. C'est tout, lui expliqua-t-elle tout naturellement.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Comment ça votre _vrai père_? interrogea-t-il, surpris.

\- Ben vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle, comme si c'était une évidence, en le fixant de ses deux iris noirs comme la nuit.

Severus fronça les sourcils, perplexe, en réfléchissant intensément et en observant attentivement la petite fille qui lui faisait face.

Elle était plutôt grande pour son âge et très mince. Ses cheveux, coupés en un carré descendant jusqu'à ses épaules, étaient noir corbeau, ses yeux onyx et sa peau d'un blanc de craie. Elle avait les lèvres fines et elle le regardait présentement avec un sourire en coin plein d'ironie qu'il aurait très bien pu voir sur son propre visage s'il s'était lui-même regardé dans un miroir.

« Mais… Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-il finalement, étonné.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre une telle chose, professeur Rogue, répliqua la jeune fille, amusée.

\- Mais… Comment avez-vous dit vous appeler ? interrogea-t-il, sans même penser à relever son sarcasme.

\- Hope Newton.

\- Je n'ai connu aucune jeune femme du nom de Newton, dit-il, en réfléchissant.

\- C'est normal, c'est le nom de mon papa. Il m'a adoptée quand j'avais un an, en épousant ma maman, lui expliqua-t-elle avant de lui envoyer un sourire enjôleur qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part…

\- Éléonore Ravensbee ! s'écria-t-il soudain en se rappelant qui lui avait un jour souri de la sorte.

\- Elle qui pensait que vous l'aviez oubliée… répondit-elle en souriant encore. Elle sera contente quand je lui dirai que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle ne savait pas trop comment fonctionnent les tableaux des directeurs, s'ils gardaient vraiment toute leur personnalité et tous leurs souvenirs, mais apparemment oui. C'est intéressant à savoir, ajouta-t-elle, pensive.

\- Vous me faites vraiment penser à votre mère… répliqua Rogue, amusé, en la voyant réfléchir intensément aux précieuses informations qu'elle venait de découvrir.

\- C'est marrant parce que, elle, elle me dit que je lui fais penser à vous.

\- C'est vrai qu'il me serait difficile de nier que vous êtes ma fille, miss, vous me ressemblez beaucoup… dit-il en la regardant de bas en haut. Mais, heureusement pour vous, vous n'avez pas hérité de mon nez ! »

La jeune fille se mit à rire de bon cœur de la remarque de son père biologique et Severus, lui-même, esquissa un léger sourire devant son hilarité tellement franche et spontanée.

« Je pourrais encore venir vous voir ? demanda-t-elle, une fois qu'elle eut cessé de rire, en s'asseyant sur le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

\- Bien sûr, miss Newton, accepta-t-il aussitôt. Mais je pense qu'il serait plus sage de dire au professeur McGonagall la véritable raison de votre présence ici. Je vois bien que vous êtes rusée et intelligente mais, dans beaucoup de cas, l'honnêteté est le meilleur moyen d'obtenir ce que l'on veut, conseilla-t-il sagement.

\- Dites plutôt que vous ne voulez plus que je fasse perdre des points à Serpentard ! plaisanta la jeune fille en lui montrant sa cravate vert et argent avec fierté, sachant par sa mère qu'il était aussi allé à Serpentard et qu'il en avait même été le directeur de maison.

\- Oui, aussi, c'est vrai, concéda-t-il dans un demi-sourire. Sérieusement, miss, écoutez mon conseil.

\- D'accord, monsieur, je vais tout avouer au professeur McGonagall et j'irai aussi présenter mes excuses au professeur Londubat. Mais croyez-vous que vous pourriez m'appeler par mon prénom ?

\- C'est tout à fait possible, Hope… répondit-il, attendri. Accepteriez-vous également de m'appeler autrement que monsieur ou professeur ?

\- Je peux vous appeler _père_ , si vous êtes d'accord. _Papa_ est déjà pris par l'homme qui a épousé ma mère et qui m'a élevée.

\- Cela me convient parfaitement, Hope.

\- OK, père !

\- Bon, dis comme ça, c'est un peu spécial mais je pourrais m'y habituer… » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

La jeune fille se remit à rire puis elle commença à lui raconter brièvement ce qu'avait fait sa mère après la bataille de Poudlard, où il avait malheureusement perdu la vie, quelles études elle avait entrepris, comment elle avait rencontré et épousé son papa, quel métier elle faisait maintenant, … Et elle lui décrivit également un peu la vie qu'elle-même menait avec ses parents et ses deux petits-frères…

« Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup en se souvenant de quelque chose d'important. Maman m'a demandé de vous dire que vous aviez raison à son sujet, quand vous lui avez dit qu'elle avait toute sa vie devant elle et tout le temps pour faire tout ce qu'elle désirait. Et elle m'a aussi demandé de vous remercier encore une fois pour ce que vous avez fait pour elle et aussi pour moi que, – je cite – même si je mets souvent ses nerfs et sa patience à rude épreuve, elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde.

\- Eh bien, vous féliciterez votre mère pour avoir combattu vaillamment et survécu à la bataille de Poudlard et pour avoir bien profité de la vie qui lui était offerte et vous la remercierez également de m'avoir permis de laisser un petit bout de moi sur cette terre grâce à votre personne.

\- Oui, père, je le ferai », acquiesça la jeune fille, heureuse.

« Miss Newton, que faites-vous donc assise sur mon bureau ? s'exclama McGonagall qui était revenue dans la pièce sans que Hope ni Severus ne l'aperçoivent.

\- Fichez donc un peu la paix à ma fille, Minerva ! grinça le maître des cachots en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ?! manqua-t-elle de s'étrangler en observant alternativement le portrait de Rogue dans son tableau et la jeune Serpentard qui descendait de son bureau, ravie que son père ait repris pour elle.

\- Je crois que ces deux-là ont beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, ma chère Minerva », intervint Dumbledore, amusé, en imaginant la suite de la conversation.

* * *

 _Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _Cet OS est en quelque sorte une petite suite à ma fic " **L'histoire d'une nuit** " mais je trouvais qu'on pouvait aussi lire ce petit texte indépendamment donc voilà.^^_

 _Pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui est Éléonore Ravensbee ni comment la petite Hope a été conçue et qui veulent le savoir, je vous suggère d'aller lire_ _" **L'histoire d'une nuit** " ;-)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu!_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


End file.
